


Twyle Week

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompts:Day 1: Reunited /MusicDay 2: Historical / FantasyDay 3: Heroes / RoadtripDay 4: Supernatural / IntimacyDay 5: Coffee shop / JealousyDay 6: Office / SoulmatesDay 7: FreePrompts Original fromTwyle Week
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Twyle Week

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost work. I deleted my old account and i forgot i have this fic when it email to me. I proofread and fixed everything. It's still not perfect though as my english is not really good. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Have a good day everyone! Happy Valentines day!!

Tweek is known to be good at piano in their school. Every students and teachers ask him to play either in foreplay or school events. Tweek never said no to those. He’s happy to participate even the amount of anxiety hits him when he was in front of many people. As long he has the piano alone, everything disappears.

“Earth to Tweek?” Tweek snaps back in reality when he meets the hand of ginger kid whom way looking at him. Tweek stares at him in daze. Kyle frowns. “Dude, you’ve been spacing out. Are you okay?” He genuinely sound worriedly. 

He was in the piano, playing in the darkness with light in his spot. But he couldn’t remember how he got here inside the cafeteria with four boys whom he dislikes. except Kenny. Tweek shakes his head.

Kyle stares at him. “Tweek, how many hours did you sleep?” He asks, nudging Tweek’s arm to earned his attention. When Tweek didn’t reply and just stares at his untouched food. Kyle pulls him. “You need to go to infirmary and sleep there.”

Tweek didn’t protest as he let Kyle drags him to the infirmary, hands supporting him carefully as they walk to the hallway. Tweek heard Kyle’s name being called by his friends but he seem focus on helping Tweek.

“Your friends are calling you.” Tweeks says, dazing off. His mind is empty but in peace. He can’t remember something at all. Kyle just keep walking him until they reach the nurse office.

“You need to sleep.” Kyle suggests, pulling Tweek to the bed slowly. “You’ve been practicing the piano a lot you forgot to do basic human needs.” Kyle pulls a white blanket near side the nurse table and gently lay on Tweek’s body. Tweek's body twitch but softly become comfortable in the bed. “You need to get enough sleep. I will inform Mr. Adler later.”

Kyle was about to leave when Tweek tugs his hand. He had so many questions right now but his thoughts are messed. Kyle raises an eyebrow. “Why are you doing this? Aren’t you busy sabotaging the entire country?” Tweek asks worriedly, biting his lower lip. He remembers all his friends doing something human can't possibly do and someone warned him not to get along with them. So why Kyle Broflovski is doing this to him? 

Kyle bit his lips to obtain not to laugh to what Tweek just said to him so instead, he went near Tweek’s face and gently kisses his forehead. Tweek froze.

“Silly. I stopped doing those. You were so afraid to see the country go down in flames.” Kyle laughs, brushing  
Tweek’s yellow fluffy hair. Tweek just stares at Kyle in confusion. Kyle seem to get what Tweek is thinking. He move closer to study more on Tweek's face and asks, “Didn’t you remember i was your boyfriend?”

And Tweek faints.

Tweek wakes up with a weight of his hand. He sees Kyle sleeping next to him holding his hand. Panic surges him, questions tucked all over again as he remember what just happened before he passed out.

Tweek is Kyle’s boyfriend. Kyle asked him out of the date after playing for their president. Tweek has a crush on him. Both are mutually like each other so they go out. Tweek’s cheeks burn, he doesn’t know if its embarrassment or ashamed. Why did he forgot it?

Kyle wakes after. Tweek realizes he was holding Kyle’s hand tighter.

“Are you alright?” Kyle asks, gently rubs Tweek’s knuckles to calm him down. Tweek looks at him in surprised, heart beats faster than he normally feel after taking caffeine.

“I d-don’t know.” Tweek says, uncertain, doesn’t want to meet Kyle’s concerning look. “I remember that you are my boyfriend.” Tweek fidgets a little, a small shriek in his voice when he felt Kyle’s hand rub behind his back, gently, coaxing him to continue. “I-it’s pathetic.” Tweek  
whined, chokes then sobs. “It’s so awful for me to forget about us being together.” Suddenly, tears  
begin to fall. “I-i didn’t mean to forget it.”

Kyle scoot closer to Tweek’s side, sliding his arm around the blond’s shoulder to pull more closer.  
Tweek shrieks panicky. The warmth suddenly envelops him. The familiar warmth that Tweek  
didn’t forget.

“You’ve been stressing out for the past few weeks rehearsing and rearranging your piano sheets." Kyle tells, nudging Tweek then smiles. “You’ve worked hard, Tweek.” Kyle massages Tweek’s scalp, lightly play with his fluffy hair then sniffs. Tweek leans more for the touch. Kyle didn’t hesitate to give more. “I already told PC Principal to give you a day or week off. That way you can relax and play games with me.” Kyle rubs Tweek’s face with his free hand and wipes the tears away. “Your piano play is next two months.”

Tweek let out an ‘eeek’ sound, realizing that he had been working on his piece so early he stresses over nothing. Kyle chuckles rubbing his nose on Tweek’s neck, earning him a shiver from the blond. Kyle keeps doing it more.

“Okay, coffee bean, stop fidgeting. You need more sleep now.” Kyle pulls away from Tweek. almost climb off the bed when suddenly Tweek tugs his arm. Kyle looks at him.

“C-can you stay? I don’t like getting lonely.” Tweek says in whole honesty and sincerity, he’s blushing too. Kyle purses his lips, insisting himself not to kiss the blond.

“If you say so. But i only here to see you sleep.” Kyle says, making his way back to Tweek arms and both of them lay their head together with their body tangled. Both of them laughed at how awkward their position is. The bed is far smaller for the two of them but as they move closer with check to chest. They find themselves getting comfortable.

Kyle never find himself liking Music nor Music liking him. It’s one of his bad subject he needed to work out. But with a help of Tweek, he finds himself loving a little. He still not good with instruments though. He feels happy and content doing this with Tweek. Kyle loves when Tweek plays with every instruments as he can but piano is still his favorite. Kyle drawn amazement to Tweek when he performed on stage. He’s always in front just to take a glimpse of the blond’s incredible look, the stunning hand coordination and the magic of the piano. Everything is incredible when Tweek does. Kyle loves him like that and Kyle knows Tweek likes him too even he can’t have the relationship of music.

Kyle assists Tweek in following days, helping him throughout his progression of his music sheets and playing it. The two exchange opinions to what is the best and what they prefer. Then it changes to stories then shifts in many more topics until they out of it. Kyle kisses Tweek when he is starting to get fidgets in his sit.

“You’re gonna be okay, Tweek.” Kyle says, rubbing Tweek’s knuckles in comfort. “You’ve done this before. I believe you can do it.”

Tweek shakes his head, biting his lips. “What if i made a mistake, Kyle? Will they laugh at me? Will they not find my performance good because of that mistake? What if i failed? Jesus! I can’t do that. I can-“ Tweek’s cut off when Kyle kisses him, shutting him. It’s just simple kiss with mouth touching then Kyle licks inside. Tweek shudders, breath hitching.

“You talked too much.” Kyle breaks away, rolling his eyes. “You’re going to be fine, i swear.”

Then he back in kissing Tweek again passionately. He’s glad Tweek took initiative to open his mouth a lot more for Kyle to get access in. Kyle smiles between his kisses. He knows Tweek calms down when he kisses like this. The two breaks free, saliva falling between  
them. Kyle can see the redness Tweek’s face have, trembling. Kyle bumps his forehead the kisses Tweek’s nose. “I always believe in you. And you wont make any mistake.”

Then Tweek is the one take the first move to kiss Kyle eagerly. Kyle chuckles quietly before the two starts to kiss more.


End file.
